


Puzzle Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Reunion, just them being complete again, minor YakuLev, minor kuroken, nekoma team - Freeform, spoiler - Freeform, timeskip nekoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nekoma team had a reunion together, but Yaku Morisuke is looking for someone.
Kudos: 21





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 2 of Yaku Week 2020 with the prompt reunion. Thank you Furudate for timeskip Nekoma on chapter 402 *sobs*

The Shibuya station is crowded with people--Yaku Morisuke expects it.

But there he is, with his huge luggage and perfectly branded sunglasses. Out of the station, he squeezes himself out of the crowd, with the phone in his ears.

“You really went there Yaku-san” Kenma started with a teasing tone.

“Gotta see this for myself” the older shrugs, everything is loud and alive and yet, Yaku keeps his pace, eyeing every billboard that he can see. 

He let out a laugh as his eyes landed on the biggest billboard there. 

“It’s funny right?” Kenma taunted over the line. 

Yes it does, Yaku thinks. He never expects that that over-confident first year would be a model along with his sister. Both of them are good-looking in the billboard but all Yaku can picture is him being the dork he is back in high school.

Seeing him all grownup, there’s a small clutch in Yaku’s heart that is happy for him. He smiled as he stared at it more immensely.

“You’re enjoying yourself”

Yaku turned around as he heard a familiar voice.

There he is, leaning against the hood of his car with his arms crossed. His annoying smirk is still there and he still hasn’t got rid of his bed hair. 

“Tetsurou!”

“Come on now Yaku-paisen, everyone’s waiting for you in Kozume’s house” his old teammate said. 

Yaku shakes his head. Tagging along his luggage, he approached Kuroo.

“I can’t believe you’re here” he observed, giving his luggage to Kuroo.

“We knew that you’ll be going here” the latter replied. “Come on now, everyone’s waiting for you at Kozume’s house”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Stop with the Kozume thingy Tetsurou, you’re a Kozume too” 

“I know, I’m just bragging about being together with world-famous Kodzuken” 

“You’re love sick”

“Says the person who went here just to see his crush’s billboard”

And with that, Kuroo earned a kick from Yaku. 

-

“So” Yaku started. “Everyone’s there?” he asked Kuroo, whose eyes were fixed on the road.

Kuroo smirks. “Why? Expecting someone Morisuke?”

Yaku lightly blushed in which Kuroo notices. “You’re blushing”

“And you should keep your eyes on the road,” Yaku ordered. 

“You’re still the same huh?” Kuroo chuckles. “Well Lev did tell us that he’ll try to come but don’t expect too much Yaku, you know celebrities” he laughed. 

“Oh” Yaku looks away

“Don’t think too much of it,” Kuroo advises. 

Another hour passes by and they reach their destination, parking the car inside, Yaku steps out first--only to be welcomed by his old team. 

“Yaku-san!” Shibayama came running first, hugging his old teammate. Followed by the rest, Yaku could only do nothing but hug them back. Their warm presence is enough for the boy to melt. 

For almost years of using their old group chat as a way to communicate with each other, not only Yaku but everyone was happy to be there. It was Kuroo’s suggestion, they still keep in touch even though they went on different paths and lifestyles, they still connect with each other like what their old banner says. 

As they entered the house, a pleasant smell filled the place as different platters (courtesy of Fukunaga) aligned in the huge table. Hunger filled their stomach and Yaku’s ready to devour the food after that long flight from Moscow. 

“I am starving!” Yamamoto exclaims. 

“Then go eat” Kenma taunted. 

There they go again, teasing each other like the old times. Yaku felt like he’s back in his high school because he’s with his old teammates.

Is teammates even the term? No, Yaku’s happy to be with his **_friends._ **

Everything’s just right. Yamamoto and Kenma are arguing again, Kuroo is still being a little piece of shit while the rest are still adorable and lovable in the eyes of Yaku. 

Yaku crosses his arms as his eyebrows knitted together. **_Still feels incomplete._ **

“Everyone! Sorry I’m late!” followed by the door sliding loudly, everyone stopped and turned their heads at the entrance.

There he was, the guy Yaku’s waiting for, his old kouhai who gave him nothing but stress and butterflies in his stomach during his last year in high school.

“Oh? Yaku-san! You’re here! You still haven’t changed---” Lev falls flat on the floor as Yaku kicks him in the shin.

“They’re still the same” Kai chuckles. 

“What was that for Yaku-san!?” Lev exclaimed, hurt as he stood up.

“Stop talking about my height you idiot!”

Lev’s eyes widened. “N-no it’s not what I meant Yaku-san, what I mean is that you’re still handsome as ever.”

“I--”

“Of course, Lev will be the only one who can make Yaku fluster.” Kuroo pointed out making Yaku turn his head to him.

For a split second, Lev earned a punch in his arms.

“What did I do this time!?” the younger complained. 

“That was for ghosting me in Russia! You didn’t even visit me once!” Yaku shouted

“Ouch! hey--Yaku-san I was busy! Stop hitting me, don’t hit my face!” 

The whole Nekoma team only laughed at the two, it brings so many memories to all of them. 

“Stop it you two, we should start feasting now,” Kuroo announces, halting Yaku away from the poor boy.

The whole night was filled with laughter and reminiscing. It still hasn’t changed not even once, even if they’re now in their twenties and only saw each other today for a long-time, there wasn't any awkward atmosphere at all which none of them even noticed.

All of them were just happy to be together again, they were each other’s puzzle pieces who became complete once again. 


End file.
